1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for scouting potential hunting areas and determining game patterns, and more particularly, enclosures for wildlife cameras including security apparatus therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus for scouting potential hunting areas and determining game patterns, particularly without disturbing animal activity, are generally well-known in the art. Typically, the apparatus includes a camera and a passive infrared sensor (e.g., a motion/heat sensor) that is adapted to sense movement, and in response, activate a camera focused on the area in which the sensor detects movement. Often times, these devices include a delay timer with multiple settings to match specific conditions or locations, thus eliminating multiple exposures. Moreover, such apparatus preferably includes high/low sensitivity settings to allow adjustment of the camera's effective range in order to photograph game at any distance up to, for example, sixty (60) feet.
In addition, such systems are typically mounted in an enclosure that is adapted to be strapped to, for example, a tree. Because the components of the surveillance apparatus must periodically be accessed (e.g., to change film), the enclosure is typically designed for ready entry to its interior. For example, a door may be included to provide access its interior. Moreover, the enclosure typically includes openings or windows to accommodate, for example, a view path for the camera and sensor of the apparatus. Also, all the components are preferably sealed in the enclosure to protect the components from the environment.
To make its appearance inconspicuous, the enclosure is typically appropriately colored/contoured to camouflage the unit. Because the surveillance apparatus is often times left out in the woods for extended periods of time, the camouflage not only hides the unit from unsuspecting game, it also helps to prevent theft of the apparatus. Nevertheless, even if camouflaged, security is a concern.
Most known units typically also include a latch and locking mechanism, thus making it difficult to break into the enclosure which houses the expensive surveillance apparatus, including the sensor, camera and electronics. However, known systems do not effectively address the problem of theft of the entire apparatus from where it is mounted. Although the camouflage look of the enclosures, in conjunction with the enclosure locking mechanisms, is often times sufficient to avoid theft of the units, that is not always the case.
Therefore, the art of wildlife surveillance systems was in need of an enclosure having a ready, easy-to-use locking mechanism for ensuring the security of the relatively expensive components of the surveillance system. The apparatus should ensure the security of both the unit as a whole, including the enclosure which is strapped to the tree, and the contents of the enclosure. Moreover, the system should not compromise the integrity of the waterproof/insect-proof nature of the enclosure, and should not be a burden on the user when opening the enclosure so that the interior of the enclosure can be readily accessed for changing film, altering operational features, and the like.